The Beirland Empire
by Melvin01
Summary: Follow Eragon in an AU were he rules his own empire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The shine coming from sun reflecting off the ocean made the view from the city Illium beautiful. The red and orange rays from a setting sun could be seen throughout all the streets and homes. Illium being situated slightly on a hill near the coast, caused the city castle to have the best vantage point. All sides of the city, not including the side lining the ocean, is surrounded by a 40 feet tall and 14 feet thick smooth stone wall. Illium is the capital to Beirland which consists of Eoam, Uden, Parlim and Nia. The Beirland Empire consists of islands and is southwest of Surda.

Standing on the main castle balcony the King of Beirland stands, slightly leaning on the railing. Peering over his capital the King considers his past, how he came to own this beautiful fishing based empire. Going back to when he was around the age of twelve, his father, King Galbatorix rewarded him with the Beirland capital city of Illium. From there the boy of twelve years bought and bargained his way into owning all of the Beirland empire and not having any ties, including treaties, with the Empire and Surda. The King made Beirland completely self sufficient.

Beirland's military force is small in numbers but strong in magicians and experienced warriors. The capitol has a garrison of three-thousand while the other cities all have garrisons of two-thousand. All the garrisoned units adds up to eleven-thousand troops stationed in garrisons. Beirland also has close two four-thousand troops who are available to invade or protect anywhere around the Beirland empire. About half over half of all of Beirlands military might is made up of swordsmen and the other half bowmen, there is only 24 horses and those are for the King's personal guard. Lastly the King is the rider of a magnificent sapphire dragon. She is the last female dragon and is named Saphira.

The King has come to an important decision regarding his Empire, should he or should he not support the growing resistance in the east. The Varden are allied with the Elves, Dwarves, and Surda. Proving the Varden's capabilities they have gained a big win against the Empire in Farthen Dur against the Urgals, apparently with the help of another free dragon rider.

The footsteps of a servant girl distracts the King from his brooding. Not turning around he waits for the message.

"My Lord, the Varden's representatives will be here at exactly eight hours into tomorrow. How should we welcome them m'lord?" The servant's voice questioned softly.

"I want archers lining the walls and swordsmen lining the main road that will eventually lead into my throne room. Along with the swordsmen I want our flag to be put up at regular intervals. I don't want any violence unless they attack first. Do you understand, I don't wish to repeat myself."

"Yes m'lord." The servant replies before she scurries away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The city is quite impressive, do you not believe so Arya?" My mother's voice pulls me back from my treacherous mind. Looking over to the coastal city I take in the plenty of homes and port structures. Mostly everything is built of stone but some homes are wooden. The wall surrounding the city is most likely the second most impressive feature, the castle defiantly the first, sitting at the top of the hill the city rests on.

"It definitely is not ugly, but has an ungodly amount of stone, very little plants. A typical human city." I reply voicing my opinion without holding back. Turning, my mother faces me while still leaning against the ship's railing.

"Remember what we discussed. Don't let your abrupt attitude ruin this resistance's one chance at gaining an ally almost as powerful as Surda. We would gain another Dragon rider if this transition is to go smoothly."

"I remember mother, doesn't mean I agree with what is about to happen." I reemphasize my opinion towards this soon to be ally and the offer my mother will make.

"Good now let us prepare, we're 10 minutes from docking. Come." My mother commands already walking towards the docking ramp with powerful strides.

 **(Once the boat has docked)**

Striding down the ramp I follow my mother with purposeful and commanding steps. Our chins up we reach the bottom of the ramp and step foot on the dock, our four Elvish guards forming a square around us. Not walking ten steps a royal looking girl walks up to us with a small smile.

"Welcome to Illium Queen Islanzadi and Princess Arya we've been expecting you. I hope your travel was easy and peaceful?" Her small but commanding voice fills my ears.

"Our ride was splendid thank you. Might I add how beautiful your city is." My mother responds allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Yes, my brother did quite the job with it don't you think. Oh where is my manners, my name is Arianna the adopted sister of King Eragon. Now come let's go and greet my beloved brother." Finishing the introductions we begin towards the main street, passing by plenty of little stalls and shops, most of them selling fish or other ocean related merchandise. There were stationed guards at regular intervals throughout the docks, at least the King is not lax on security.

"The King takes pride in having happy citizens, so he has well kept public systems. For example yo will find that all the roads and docks are regularly repaired. The King also has an excellent magic policy, which we will go into detail about that later." We continue following the Beirland princess onto main street where there are swordsmen lined up at thifteen foot intervals standing at attention. Apparently the King is expecting violence or he is showing his military might.

There were many people walking and pulling wagons full of goods on main street. As we entered the street about half the people's heads turned and seemed to stare directly into our souls. Arianna didn't seemed fazed by the sudden attention and continue to stroll forward.

As a group we passed many amazing buildings and public art. One example of this was a gold statue that, my best guess, was the dragon Saphira. One thing that occured to me was that nobody seemed to mind that there were six Elves strolling through their city.

"We're almost there. Ah, before you can go any farther I ask that you all please put on one of these bracelets." Arianna says as she stops and turns around with six sapphire blue bracelets in hand.

"I think I speak for all of us, we are okay without a them, but thank you." I answer for the group, not wanting to have anything the King created on my body incase he enchanted them.

"I must insist, it is required. Now please each of you take one." The smile she was previously wearing now disappeared and formed a slight frown. Looking even closer I notice that she herself was wearing a bracelet. Opening my mouth to respond with another negative comment about letting the King's bracelets anywhere near me, my mother interrupts me.

"What exactly does these bracelets of your's do, if I may ask?" My mother asks of Arianna.

"The bracelets allow the King to view your magical use in his castle. Now please take one." Arianna replies her frown deepening.

Sighing my mother motions for the guards to take the bracelets. Turning to me she makes eye contact and give me the look of _you will not cause trouble_ , and reaches for her own bracelet. Following her lead I grab my own bracelet snapping it on and immediately feeling the magic taking effect. Arianna's smile pops back into life and she beckons us forward. Following her I glance at my mother in question but she either does not see me or flat ignores me.

 **(Reaching the throne room)**

The doors are pushed open by six guards, granting us access into the throne room of Illium.

"Come, come." Arianna beckons us forward like cattle. Walking into the throne room, slightly behind and to the right of my mother, I take in my surroundings. Lining the room are pillars imbedded into the walls made of pure marble. From these pillars, eight feet up, hang the Beirland flag. Looking towards the throne I see 4 thrones, the only occupied one being the center right one. Sitting in the center right throne I see the King resting comfortably eyes scanning our group. Taking a closer look at the throne I see that the King's throne is slight bigger than the center left throne, while the far left and right thrones are the same size, while being smaller than the center left throne. Typical human stereotypes, men above the women.

"Welcome to Illium, travelers. What do I owe the pleasure?" The king greets. Stopping fifteen feet from his throne, which I just noticed is raised by one foot, my mother responds.

"We come as ambassadors from the Varden. I am the Queen of the Elves, Islanzadi. And this is my daughter, Arya Dröttningu. We come in hopes of gaining you alliance."

"You seem to have some extraordinary ideas, out of kindness we will provide you a place to stay. Arianna you can handle escorting them to their rooms." Arianna gave a nod and bow at the waist. "Good, we will speak more at dinner." With that he waved a dismissive hand, giving us permission to leave.

"Wait, before we go. If you do consider and take this alliance, I offer you my daughters hand in marriage." The only reaction out of the king was a raised eyebrow and his stare moving from my mother to me. His eyes roamed my body for a second too long before he gave another wave of the hand.

"You have given me many things to consider, leave me to my thoughts."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Wait, before we go. If you do consider and take this alliance, I offer you my daughters hand in marriage." The only reaction out of the king was a raised eyebrow and his stare moving from my mother to me. His eyes roamed my body for a second too long before he gave another wave of the hand._

" _You have given me many things to consider, leave me to my thoughts."_

Taking one of the many side entrances to the throne room Arianna led us through the winding castle halls and passageways to our living quarters. The words my mother said replaying and echoing in my skull. _I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage._ What right does she have to offer my hand in marriage when it is not even a Elevin practice to marry. What possible reasons does she have to signing me away to live my life with the black king's offspring. A small part of my mind tells me I should sympathize with him, he didn't chose his parents. That part of my mind, though, was small.

Taking another right turn Arianna strode down the hall with renewed excitement. Her steps went from a royal pace to a fourteen year old girl who was exploring the city market. My mother's only reaction was a slight twitch of the lips indicating a smile. Not bothering to change our speed my mother and I continue down the hall with interest of what got the young princess to act giddy. Eyes following the girl still I watch as she takes another left turn and disappears from view. Being still twenty steps or so from the turn my mother and I only had to wait a second before her head and shoulder popped around the corner.

"My brother said eyes are supposed to be quick, what is taking so long." Opening her mouth to respond my mother did not get a chance before again she pulled her head away and headed to the mysterious wonder.

Rounding the corner I found Arianna standing as still as she could, which at the moment was not very still, in front of wooden double doors about twenty feet tall and thirty feet wide. Taking in the doors my eyes drifted to Arianna's smile and found it to be slightly contagious. My lips twitched upwards and watched as Arianna gestured to the four human guards, which I failed to spot, to open the door.

"Well it seems that our guest quarters will be more than enough." My mother mentions with a blank expression.

"Honored guest quarters, now come. Era… The King has not let me have the pleasure of exploring them yet giving the excuse they were to be a surprise." Saying this in a rather rapid and excited way Arianna practically skipped into the room.

Walking into the room you could either enter left or right. I assumed that these were the separate rooms. Really it was a giant room separated with a wall down the center, ending fifteen feet or so from the door. Paying closer attention to the rooms I notice the green lush style, plants and other nature related items were splattered around. Looking farther into the room the back wall looked to be see through. Lifting a single eyebrow I turn to question Arianna but she beats me to it.

"The back walls are see through on command. You will always be able to see out but you may chose when people see in." Striding into the room on the right she makes her way to the center.

"Before my brother had these quarters constructed he asked his father if he knew anything of the varden ambassadors and his father informed him it was of Elven royalty. My brother presed for more information and all he got was that one of you royalty figures had green eyes so he made the main colors of both rooms green." Taking a twirl as she finished she locked eyes with me.

"Ah I see you're the elf with the green eyes. The maybe soon to be Queen."

"Thank you for showing us to our rooms, that will be all we require." My mother informed Arianna before she continued on her never ending information volcano. Giving a nod Arianna started towards the door but stopped before she exited.

"You Elves need to smile more, with all the misery surrounding us sometimes you just need to be happy." Her sudden comment left me gapping, no one ever spoke to my mother that way. Never. One of our Elven guards sprouted a small but true smile and Arianna caught it.

"Well at least some of you can smile, I will be seeing you." With that she practically skipped out of the room conversing with the guards as she went. The human guards immediately grew smiles as she began to talk. She was definitely an interesting girl. As if sensing my thoughts my mother commented.

"She is in odd one indeed."

 **(One hour before dinner)**

"Are you deaf my daughter, I mentioned to you almost an hour ago that you must look presentable for tonight." My mother's part annoying and loving voice pierces the silence that I found sitting in the small indoor garden included in my room.

"I have already washed and changed mother. What is it that displeases you." I reply keeping my eyes closed with a small frown.

"Leggings and a tunic are not even close to presentable. Put on a dress or maybe a skirt but try and act like a princess for a few more days until this marriage is sealed, with might I add the treaty." The stern voice brings me out of my peaceful coma and my eyes snap open, blazing with internal anger.

"Mother you have dragged me from the varden, hauled me onto a boat, and then presented me as a gift or personal possession. Worst thing is you are forcing me to marry into the black King's family." My rant leaves my lips before the logical side of my mind reminds me of what I just said. Eyelids coming closer together, my mother's gaze bores into my own eyes reminding me of who is the Queen.

"Put on something nice or I will do it for you." And with that said my mother coldly walked out of my room and into hers. Grumbling to myself I head towards the extensive closet, which I had only been able to fill up to about ⅛ . Picking out something _presentable_ I chose a dark purple plain skirt, maybe this will _please_ the King. Changing quickly I head towards the door, which my mother was waiting at already. Walking up to her I find her in a conversation with a small boy and girl. The girl was wearing a dark purple skirt with reached the floor and a pitch black tunic with the Beirland insignia stitched in. The insignia was the King's sapphire blue dragon curled up, looking like she was sleeping. The boy was wearing simple middle class clothes. Turning my attention to the conversation I listen in.

"Yes my lady, I am Jullie one of Aria.. Princess Arianna's Ladies in Waiting. My companion is a close friend, the King allowed him to follow me around today. I was sent down to bring you up to the King's quarters for dinner." She explained in perfect confidence and with a nice bit of happiness.

"His quarters, why would we eat in the King's room. Does he not have a ball room or something else?" I question the small girl, most likely entering the age of ten years.

"He wants you, Queen Arya and Queen Islanzadi, to have Dinner with him up in his quarters so if…" The small girl was not able to finish his conversation before I interrupted her, causing a small spark of fear appear in her eyes.

"What did you address me as?"

"Queen Arya, my lady, I am sorry if I mispron…." She tries again but being addressed queen on one of the last days of my freedom is not something I will tolerate.

"I am not a Queen, understood.' The girl was now starting to fidget and she looked ready to bolt.

"Yes my lady, oh sorry mama." And with that she turned and stared to walk towards where I assumed was the King's quarters were, shooting back fearful glances every now and again.

"If you wish let you anger out do it during the war not on children. If I were you I would start making some allies and stop adding to your enemies." With those final words she took longer strides leaving me in the dust to chat with the frightened girl. Sighing out of annoyance and a bit of shame I lift my chin and continue on with the ongoing torture.


End file.
